


the snowpeople know, they work for the bourgeoisie with the birds

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, i will forever headcanon that patton steals deceits hats and gloves and deceit steals clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: last time Patton and deceit went to the imagination they didn't get to make snowmen so now they are*~warnings~* snow, cold,
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 22





	the snowpeople know, they work for the bourgeoisie with the birds

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in one day! i mean i know it isn't good enough to do all the days but i'm still getting into the mood to write  
> also the name isn't relevant at all but it made me happy so it stays
> 
> also this is a sequel to my day 2 fic "sometimes the best bonding is in a snow covered forest"! though you don't have to read the first to understand this

_deceit was brought to the imagination by Patton,_

_he knew he would have to come back into the forest since last time they were there they forgot to make the snow people,_

so here he was walking hand an hand with Patton into the forest and hoping that no one trips because as deceit had figured out, he loves snow but the cold he did not love, or even remotely like, 

deceits eyes were trained on the ground as Patton steered them into an opening of the forest, after a couple moments deceit heard a soft “we’re here” catching his attention he saw the clearing, Patton smiled at deceit

“ok what do we do now?” deceit asked as he picked up a soft piece of snow

Patton smiled as he picked up a piece of snow and combined them “oh we just have to make three balls-” deceit snickered “-of snow, and then I brought a couple things for outfits!” he laughed

deceit gave a soft smile at his boyfriend, sure he didn't like the cold of the imagination but Patton's smile made it worth it, though the snow he still loved, deceit started to carefully roll a small piece of snow until it became decently sized

Patton gave a proud smile “that's good! now if we want it bigger we have to personally add it on.” deceit nodded already picking up another piece of snow

“I'm actually kind of glad we didn't build the snowman last time we came here,” Patton said as he looked off to the sky

deceit smiled ‘yeah I am too’ he thought, but all he did was nod and after a moment or so he spoke up “I'm just curious does roman have dragons in here?”

Patton gave a small hum before shaking his head “no I don't think so, at least no right now” deceit nodded

***

after a bit they were done with the base and only needed to dress up the snow man

***

Patton placed a hat that looked suspiciously close to deceits on the snowman's head and smiled proudly 

deceit laughed and took off his scarf to place on the snowperson 

“ _hun,_ don't you need a scarf?” Patton question only getting a shrug in response

after a bit of decorating they looked at the horizon only to realize it was getting dark “guess we have to get going, huh?” Patton said with a sigh

deceit shook his head lovingly as he put his chin on Patton's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Patton's waist “ok... but before we leave was that my hat?” he asked 

Patton began giggling

“soo yes?” he asked only getting a more giggles, he sighed as he let go of Patton and went to grab his hat, and sure enough when he picked it up the name _**{REDACTED}**_ was there he gave a loving sigh and walked back 

_Patton held up his hand to deceit and with no hesitation deceit took it_

_and then they left as the sky began darkening_


End file.
